tokyoghoulfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sui Ishida
Sui Ishida (石田 スイ, Ishida Sui), geboren am 28. Dezember, Fukuoka Präfektur, Japan, ist ein japanischer Manga-Artist. Geschichte 2010 gewann er die Young Jump 113. Grand-Prix-Auszeichnung mit Tokyo Ghoul ''(東京喰種トーキョーグール, ''Tōkyō Gūru). Im März 2011 wurde der Oneshot in der zweiten Ausgabe des Miracle Jump''s veröffentlicht. Und später, in September 2011, startete ''Tokyo Ghoul als neue Serie in der Weekly Young Jump ''Ausgabe 2011-41. Im Dezember 2011 arbeitete er an einem weiteren Oneshot über Liz Kamishiro, welcher im Dezember 2011 in der 6. Ausgabe von ''Miracle Jump veröffentlicht und später in den fünften Band von Tokyo Ghoul ''integriert wurde. 2013 startete er ''Tokyo Ghoul: Jack in dem digitalen Magazin Jump LIVE. Nach dem Ende von Tokyo Ghoul und ungefähr einen Monat später, seit Oktober 2014, wird der Sequel-Manga, Tokyo Ghoul:re, in Weekly Young Jump wie sein Vorläufer veröffentlicht und ist immer noch fortlaufend. Vor der Serialisierung von Tokyo Ghoul schrieb Ishida die Webcomics Die Geschichte der Sehnsucht nach Sex (セックスしたい物語, Sekkusu Shitai Monogatari) unter dem Schriftstellernamen Nashimoto (梨元, Nashimoto) und THE PENISMAN unter dem Pseudonym Sotonami (そとなみ, Sotonami). Als Autor von Tokyo Ghoul, ist er unter dem Namen Sui Ishida bekannt, jedoch ist dieser Name ebenfalls nur ein Pseudonym und sein echter Name ist nach wie vor unbekannt. Werke * The Tale of Longing for Sex (セックスしたい物語) (2009) (Webcomic) * THE PENISMAN (2010) (Webcomic) * Tokyo Ghoul (東京喰種) (2010/2011) 2. Miracle Jump Ausgabe (Oneshot) * Tokyo Ghoul (東京喰種) (2011) 2011-41 Weekly Young Jump ''Ausgabe (Serie) * 'Tokyo Ghoul: Liz' (東京喰種 リゼ) (2011) 6. ''Miracle Jump Ausgabe (Oneshot) * Tokyo Ghoul: Jack (東京喰種［JACK］) (2013) Jump LIVE (Serie) * Tokyo Ghoul: Joker (東京喰種 ジョーカー) 30. Juni 2014, Shōnen Jump 2014-31 (Oneshot) * Tokyo Ghoul:re (東京喰種:re) (2014) 2014-46 Weekly Young Jump Ausgabe (Serie) * Hisoka Story Draft (2016) (Oneshot) Persönlich Ishida scheint mit Atsushi Nakayama, Manga-Artist Kollege im Young Jump und Autor von Nejimaki Kagyu, welcher sogar eine Tokyo Ghoul Illustration als Geschenk für Ishidas Geburtstag malte, in einem freundlichen Verhältnis zu stehen. Später gab Sui Ishida den Gefallen zurück, als er und andere Künstler jeweils eine Illustration für Nejimaki Kagyus letztem Kapitel malten. Trivia * Ishida benutzt ein LCD-Tablet zum Zeichnen. * Ishida benutzt PaintTool SAI zum Zeichnen, mit anderen Werkzeugen. * Ishida scheint ein Fan der japanischen Rockband 凛として時雨 (Ling tosite sigure) zu sein. ** Er benannte Tokyo Ghoul:re Kapitel 74 nach einem ihrer Songs (eF). ** Er förderte aktiv TKs (Leadsänger) Tour 2016 „Signal to Noise“ durch die Illustrierung von Fanartikeln. ** Er bat TK persönlich, den Opening-Song für die erste Staffel des Animes zu singen. Galerie Sui ishida.png|Selbst-Portrait in einem Omake. Sui Ishida Nejimaki Kagyu illustration.png|Sui Ishidas Nejimaki-Kagyu-Illustration. Ishidas Illustration für Egashira 2 50s Geburtstag.png|Tribut an den vulgären Komiker Egashira 2:50 für seinen 50. Geburtstag. Illustration der Besetzung vom Theaterstück.png|Besetzung des Theaterstücks 2015. Ishidas Illustration für Natsuki Hanaes Geburtstag 2015.png|Für den 24. Geburtstag von Kanekis Synchronsprecher Natsuki Hanae. Ishidas Illustration für Natsuki Hanaes Geburtstag 2016.png|Hanaes 25. Geburtstag. Ishidas Illustration für Natsuki Hanaes Geburtstag 2017.png|Hanaes 26. Geburtstag. Ishidas Illustration für Robert Kneppers Geburtstag.png|Schauspieler Robert Kneppers Geburtstag. Ishidas Illustration an Christina Grimmie nach ihrem Tod.png|Tribut an Sängerin und Tokyo Ghoul-Fan Christina Grimmie. Ishidas Illustration von Ano.png|Für Schauspielerin, Komikerin und Musikerin Ano. Ishidas Illustration für MIYAVI.png|Für MIYAVIs 15. Jahrestag. Ishidas Illustration von Kenshi Yonezu.png|Für Produzent und Sänger Kenshi Yonezu. Ishidas Illustration von Seiko Oomori.png|Für Sängerin und Songwriter Seiko Oomori. Ishidas Illustration von Mei für Kiyoharas birthday.png|Mei aus Another für Hiro Kiyoharas Geburtstag. Ishidas Illustration von Mob für ONEs birthday.png|Mob aus Mob Psycho 100 für ONEs Geburtstag. Ishidas Illustration für Rei Ayanamis Geburtstag aus Evangelion.png|Rei Ayanamis birthday aus Evangelion. Ishidas Illustration von Kaine aus NieR.png|Kaine aus dem Videospiel NieR. Ishidas Illustration von Kuja aus Final Fantasy IX.png|Kuga aus Final Fantasy IX. Ishidas Illustration von Honey So Sweet.png|Charaktere des Shoujo-Mangas Honey. Ishidas Illustration von Hisoka aus Hunter x Hunter.png|Hisoka aus dem Manga Hunter x Hunter, Serie und Charakter für den er einen Oneshot vollendete. Ishidas Illustration von Howl.png|Charaktere von Das wandelnde Schloss. Ishidas Illustration von Sasuke aus Naruto.png|Sasuke aus Naruto. Ishidas Illustration von Hotaru Shidare aus Dagashi Kashi.png|Hotaru aus Dagashi Kashi. Ishidas Illustration von Horikawa Kunihiro aus Touken Ranbu.png|Horikawa aus Touken Ranbu. TK x SUI collaboration T-shirt.jpg|T-Shirt Design von Sui Ishida für die TK x SUI Kollaboration (2016). Ishidas Illustration von Twitter.jpg|Die vier Mitglieder der Band Queen Bee. Ishidas Illustration für People In The Box.png|Für die Mitglieder der Band People In the Box zu ihrem 10. Jubiläum. Ishidas Illustration für die People In the Box Website.png|Für die Webseite von People In the Box. Valentinstag-Illustration 2017.png|Illustration zum Valentinstag „Trust your message“ Illustration vom 14. April 2017.png|Illustration vom 14. April 2017. Ishidas Illustration von Tumblr.png|Illustration vom 15. April 2017. Ishidas Illustration von Embryo Kitan.png|Bucheinband von Embryo Kitan. Illustration von Lady Vengeance.jpg|Lee Geum-ja aus Lady Vengeance, dem südkoreanischen psychologischen Thriller-Film. Illustration vom 17. Juli 2017.png|Für Model und Schauspielerin Indō Kaho. Illustration von Kaine.png|Kaine für das Cover vom NieR-Soundtrack. Illustration von 2B.png|2B für das Cover vom NieR-Soundtrack. Ishidas Illustration für Atsushi Nakayama.png|Für den Mangaka Atsushi Nakayama, 2013. Ishidas Illustration von Shinku.png|Shinku von Rozen Maiden, 2013. Ishidas Illustration von Kitsuto.png|Kitsuto von Oreshika: Tainted Bloodlines, 2014. Ishidas Illustration für Tanaka.png|Für den Künstler Tanaka, 2014. Ishidas Illustration von Umaru Doma.png|Umaru Doma von Himouto! Umaru-chan für SankukuHeads Geburtstag, 2015. Ishidas Illustration von Hitoshi Matsumoto.png|Der Comedian Hitoshi Matsumoto, 2015. Ishidas Illustration von Yuki Himura.png|Der Comedian Yuki Himura, 2016. Ishidas Illustration von Robert Knepper.png|Robert Knepper, der Schauspieler, 2015. Ishidas Illustration von Ayane Fujisaki.png|Ayane Fujisaki, 2015. Ishidas Illustration von normaler Ayane Fujisaki.png|Ayane Fujisaki, 2016. Ishidas Illustration von blutiger Ayane Fujisaki.png|Ayane Fujisaki, 2016. Ishidas Illustration von Shuten Douji.png|Shuten Douji von Fate/Grand Order während des Ibaraki Douji Events, 2016. Ishidas Illustration von Gilbert Hampton.png|Gilbert "Gill" Hampton von Twin Doll no Hakoniwa, 2016. Ishidas Illustration von Io Murota.png|Die Shōgi-Spielerin Io Murota, 2016. Ishidas Illustration von Gen Beatrix.png|General Beatrix von Final Fantasy IX, 2015. Ishidas Illustration von Anzai.png|Anzai von Devil's Line, 2015. Ishidas Illustration für Starship Troopers.png|Johnny Rico und Ace Levy von Starship Troopers, 2012. Ishidas Illustration für Failure Rider.png|Für den Webcomic Failure Rider, 2010. Ishidas Illustration von Miyavi.png|Takamasa Ishihara, oder MIYAVI, für sein 15. Jahr als Solokünstler, 2017. Illustration von Mai 11 2016.png|Gepostet am 11. Mai 2016. Ishidas Illustration von Yoshihiko Noda.png|Yoshihiko Noda, ehemaliger Premierminister von Japan, 2012. Ishidas Illustration für Mitsu Murata.png|Für Utas Schauspieler des Theaterstücks, Mitsu Murata, 2015. Ishidas Illustration von Javier Bardem.png|Schauspieler Javier Bardem als Anton Chigurh in No Country for Old Men, 2013. Phosphenes by Idealism.png|Phosphenes von Idealism. Illustration von September 25 2017.png|Miyako Aishima von Gojikanme no Sensou wegen Yūs unerwartetem Tod. Ishidas Illustration von Tento von Zelbesty.png|Hirokazu Tentō von dem Webcomic Zelbesty, dem Debütwerk des verstorbenen Enaga Takabatake. Ishidas Illustration für seinen Fan.jpg|Gewidmete Illustration an einen Fan auf Twitter, der ihm jeden Tag "Have a nice day" tweetet. Ishidas Illustration von Devilman Crybaby.png|Ryou Asuka und Akira Fudo von dem 2018 erschienenen Anime Devilman Crybaby. Externe Links * Twitter: Ishida Suis Twitter * Tumblr: Ishida Suis Tumblr-Blog * Pivix: Ishida Suis Pivix-Account * Twipple: Ishidas Twipple-Account * Twitch: Ishidas Twitch-Account * FC2 Blog: Host für THE PENISMAN en:Sui Ishida es:Sui Ishida it:Sui Ishida pl:Sui Ishida pt:Sui Ishida fr:Sui Ishida ru:Суи Ишида Kategorie:Manga